The present invention relates to a dual-tier spinal locking and retrieving system and an instrumentation for administering such system percutaneously.
In general, the conventional method of administering a spinal locking and retrieving system involves an anterior surgical incision or a lateral surgical incision. Such a surgical incision is generally so large as to facilitate an implantation of the spinal locking and retrieving system, thereby subjecting a patient receiving the treatment to an excessive bleeding, a painfully slow recuperation, and a bacterial infection. With a view to overcoming the shortcomings of the spinal locking and retrieving system of the prior art, this inventor disclosed an improved spinal locking an retrieving system in U.S. Pat.No. 5,176,679 nevertheless this inventor's new system still requires a surgeon to make a large incision so as to implant the system.